Geneviève
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Au lycée Geneviève,Steve est un étudiant qui va faire un reve chaud pendant la pause déjeuner. Quand il se réveille les cours ont repris,mais Steve aperçoit Hwoarang dans un couloir,un camarade de sa classe connu pour etre très canon. Steve,depuis ce reve ou il voit quelqu'un le chevaucher va vouloir passer sa frustration sur lui. Amour,Lycée et galères!


Au son de la fin de la pause,Steve se réveilla de son banc.

Il s'était endormi là dans le hall car il était très fatigué.

Steve remarqua qu'il était en érection,

en effet,

il avait fait un reve très bizarre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi,sans doute la frustration,

Steve avait vu une personne nue sur lui,en train de s'enfoncer sur son membre.

Le Britanique sourit discrètement:

Que je suis cinglé...c'était quoi ce reve ?

je me suis endormi et maintenant c'est deja l'heure des putains de cours.

En se levant Steve aperçut Hwoarang,un camarade de sa classe,qui rangeait son casier.

Il entra dans le couloir principal.

Steve ne lui parlait presque jamais,

mais depuis ce rêve,

il avait vraiment envie de se soulager.

Pas de filles à l'horizon bien.

Hwoarang était le plus beau garçon du lycée,le plus populaire.

Enfer il avait meme réussi à battre Jin Kazama niveau declarations et demandes de rendez-vous par semaines.

Steve lui aussi était beau,mais les filles ne voulaient pas sortir avec lui,

le trouvant sans doute trop pervers.

Steve pensa pour lui meme en avançant vers Hwoarang:

Suis-je trop pervers ? hm...

Hwoarang,

je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais j'ai très envie de le faire avec toi.

Hwoarang remarqua Steve qui venait à lui:

Steve ?

qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? la sonnerie a déjà sonné.

Steve:Je pourrais te dire la meme chose,

as-tu oublié ton miroir ?

Steve se moqua de lui.

Hwoarang faisait très attention à son apparence pour garder sa place de numéro 1 et donc de battre Jin Kazama qu'il détestait pour nulles raisons.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il était aussi très coquet,d'ou la remarque de Steve.

Hwoarang détourna le regard et ferma la porte du casier:

Ouais c'est ça..mon miroir.

Bon moi je dois y aller,

t'as peut etre envie d'etre en retard mais pas moi.

Steve sourit en se rapprochant plus:

Monsieur bad boy Hwoarang est bon élève ?

Hwoarang prit son sac:

Tu as envie que le sadique surveillant Bryan Fury te choppe pour retard ?

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Bryan Fury ?

Hwoarang:Ouais l'idiot aux cheveux blancs et rire mécanique,

tu l'as jamais croisé ?

Steve déglutit:N-

Avant meme que Steve ne finisse sa phrase,

ils entendirent un rire sadique loin dans le couloir.

C'était Bryan Fury,

il cria dans l'autre couloir:

Les retardatères viendront dans mon bureau !

Hwoarang serra les dents,

il l'avait reconnu.

Il prit subitement la main de Steve:

Restons pas là ! si il nous choppe c'est fini !

Steve écarquilla les yeux,Hwoarang l'entrainait vers les toilettes ?

Pourquoi était-il si paniqué ?

Ils arrivèrent dans les WC en courant.

Hwoarang ferma la porte:

Vite cachons nous dans une cabine,il va venir ici !

Steve était toujours trainé par Hwoarang:

Mais il nous a entendu ?

Hwoarang:Peut-etre,

il a l'oreille fine et ils ferment toujours les toilettes aux intercours.

Steve cria en se mettant sur le toilette lui aussi pour que Bryan ne voit pas ses pieds qui dépassent:

On va rester enfermer dans les chiottes jusqu'à la fin des cours !?

ça pue mec !

Hwoarang:Hé c'est toi qui est venu me parler sans raisons.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ?

Hwoarang se rapprocha du visage de Steve.

Ils étaient si proches,collés debout sur le toilette.

Steve haleta,

la chaleur commençait à grimper.

Il n'aurait pas ressenti ça avec un autre homme,

seul Hwoarang pouvait le faire chavirer.

Steve:On est dans la meme classe non ?

j'ai toujours voulu en quelque sorte te connaitre un peu mieux,

je te trouvais si cool comme le reste de la populace.

Hwoarang ricana:

Tu ne me trouves plus cool ?

Steve sourit:

Tu es un vrai froussard finalement,

paniqué rien qu'à son rire.

A ce moment là Bryan entra dans les toilettes.

Steve et Hwoarang arretèrent de respirer en meme temps.

Surtout ne pas faire de bruit.

Steve ne savait pas pourquoi Hwoarang avait si peur de lui,

mais ils étaient dans la meme galère à présent.

Il n'allait pas le trahir.

Bryan jura:Tiens tiens c'est bizarre.

J'aurais juré entendre des voix par là.

Bon..très bien.

Fury partit en fermant la porte à double serrure.

Hwoarang et Steve attendirent qu'il soit complètement parti pour souffler de soulagement.

Hwoarang en descendant sourit joyeusement:

Pfiou Mec !

on a eu chaud !

Bryan est aussi connu pour etre un sans cervelle.

Steve descendit lui aussi:

Comment tu le connais aussi bien ?

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui moi.

Hwoarang baissa la tete,mal à l'aise:

Euh..

Tu es sur que tu viens régulièrement au lycée ?

Steve sourit et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule:

Hé !

Je séche les cours ok,mais de là à louper un malade pareil.

Je l'aurais vu c'est certain.

Steve remarqua que Hwoarang avait toujours la tete baissé:

Hé ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

tu es triste de ne pas etre en cours bon élève ?

Hwoarang grinça des dents et s'asseya par terre:

La ferme avec ton bon élève.

Steve s'asseya à coté de lui,

il remarqua que Hwoarang ne portait plus ses lunettes de motard,

mais un bonnet violet foncé à la place?

Il le désigna d'un doigt:

Et pourquoi ce bonnet bad boy ?

Hwoarang sourit en le touchant:

ça me rend plus mignon,tu ne trouves pas ?

Hwoarang lui sourit tendrement.

Steve eut un raté,ce sourire était si joli.

Steve:Tu sais...

J'ai fait un rêve...

ou..quelq'un se baiser sur moi...

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

Qu..quoi ?

p-pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Steve rit:

C'était vraiment bon,

en y repensant je bande Hwoarang.

Hwoarang sourit et fouilla dans son sac:

Tu es malade.

Le coréen sortit une tablette de chocolat noir.

Steve fronça les sourcils et plissa du nez à la vue:

Beurk ! tu aimes ça le chocolat noir !

Hwoarang:Ouais..j'aime bien le gout fort,c'est parfumé.

Steve sourit et pensa fort:

Les filles préfèrent le chocolat noir ?

Hwoarang soupira lassé:

Je ne suis pas une fille Steve,j'ai faim c'est tout.

Steve:Tu faisais quoi à la pause ?

Hwoarang se crispa.

Que faisait-il pendant le déjeuner ?

Il déglutit:

J'é..j'étais avec...Bryan.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et cria:

Bryan !? comme Bryan Fury !?

Mais pourquoi !?

tu as peur de lui !

Hwoarang se toucha les yeux,un mal de tete commençait à apparaitre:

Ne crie pas trop fort s'il te plait,

il pourrait revenir là et nous violer dans ces toilettes.

Steve resta bouche bée.

Il remarqua après quelques secondes que Hwoarang était vraiment sérieux et mal en point.

Serait-il ? non...

Hwoarang remarqua que Steve le regardait fixement,voulant en savoir plus.

Il étala ses jambes et avoua:

Il..il m'a fait des attouchements sexuels Steve..

Il..

Hwoarang fit une pause avant de continuer:

Je.. Il m'a chopé sans raisons !

je ne voulais pas revenir dans cet affreux bureau Steve !

Il ne m'a pas violé heureusement,

mais il m'a fait voir son membre dégoulinant de sperme et...

Steve l'interrompit tout à coup en l'enlaçant très fort dans ses bras.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux.

Steve le rassura en murmurant doucement:

ça va...n'en dis pas plus Hwoarang.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas etre en retard.

L'anglais le regarda avec des yeux plein de tendresse:

Tu as voulu me protéger aussi,tu as voulu me protéger de ça.

Steve lui toucha les cheveux:

Je te suis éternellement reconnaissant pour aujourd'hui Hwoarang.

Tu es un type très fragile et tendre malgré les rumeurs qui disent que t'es un dur à cuire,sans coeur.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

C'est l'image que je donne.

Je veux etre comme Jin Kazama.

Il est si viril,et puissant.

Je le déteste parce que je l'admire autant.

Steve ricana et toucha sa joue:

Hé ! je te parie que meme Jin Kazama a des petits secrets !

des trucs embarrassants et féminins qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler !

Moi regarde,je fais des reves érotiques !

Hwoarang souffla en prenant un autre morceau de chocolat:

Vachement original...

Steve:Et c'était pendant la pause déjeuner et maintenant j'ai très faim !

Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour moi ?

Hwoarang lui montra la tablette:

Juste ça que tu détestes.

Steve regarda le chocolat puis la bouche de Hwoarang:

Peux-tu me faire aimer ça alors ?

Hwoarang:Quoi ?

Steve:Je veux gouter le gout de ce chocolat dans ta bouche.

Hwoarang se racla la gorge,gêné:

Euh si tu veux mon avis,

cela aura toujours le gout amer,

ça ne va rien changer !

pourquoi es-tu autant pervers ?

Steve rougit et s'expliqua en panique:

pervers ? quoi pervers ?

Je veux juste que tu me fasses gouter ce chocolat !

euh..d'accord entre gars ça ne se fait pas mai-

Hwoarang prit tout à coup le visage de Steve pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Etait-ce un reve encore ?

Hwoarang lui avait deja les yeux fermés et profita du gout de Steve.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait craqué subitement,

mais Steve avait réussi en quelque sorte à le rassurer complètement.

Depuis l'épisode avec le surveillant Bryan,

Hwoarang était tout le temps paniqué,tout le temps stressé.

Il ne voulait plus parler et toucher personne.

Là Steve lui avait donner du bonheur.

Il n'était pas si mauvais finalement.

Steve gémit de plaisir en sentant le gout de l'affrodisiaque chocolat noir plus le gout paradisiaque de Hwoarang.

Il ne s'était pas trompé,

ce devait etre elle la personne dans son reve.

Steve accentua le baiser sompteux et pensa secrètement en encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille:

C'est toi que j'aime Hwoarang.

Pas les filles.

Fin ! encore pas de LEMON ! hai hai,moi aussi je suis frustrée.

Je veux du sexe entre eux ! Lycéens ou pas lol !

#pas de lemon pr twa


End file.
